


calamari x alasco (lemon yaoi) countryhuman "the gyne-nerds" school high

by KotKhuy



Category: OC - Fandom, countryhuamns, countryhumans oc, fan character - Fandom, fancharacters - Fandom
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Erection, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nibbling, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Rape, Sex, Smut, Steamy, Trans, Yaoi, alasco, aykahV8V8, balllatvia, balllatvian, balltalia, calamari - Freeform, dickcheese, dickcheese eating, fan character, foreskin, homeless, kotkhuy, nerd, raining, slave - Freeform, spank, thigh abuse, vripa159, zack15067
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotKhuy/pseuds/KotKhuy
Relationships: alasco/calamari (countryhumans), calamari/alasco (countryhumans)





	1. Chapter 1

ala walked down the street with hus hood on,hands on the pocket,face down,long day.kitten had forgotten kittens roomkeys in class and school was closed.kitten was too shy to ask to come over to kittnes friend.kitten found a bus stop

-guess this'll be where i slep *sihh*

kitten rest kittenselfs back on the bench and closed kittens eyes.takign a long deep bresth.kittem jumped as kitten heard and feld a buss on kittemspocket.kittemn took kittens phone out to see who it was,it was a message from kittens sweetie,calamari

u up for some sex?~

and then a new notification coming up saying mari send a photo.kittemn clicked and a huge high quality image was shopwn,of mari's huge,trobing cock.with a little dot of pre cum in the tip.kitten quickly wrote "sure" back,closing the screen as quickly as it sent.kitten blushed and looked around to check if anyone saw,thankfully noen.kittemn got up and wlskled in a quick pace to kittems boyfrined.kitten rung the door bell snd mari opened the door,pulling kitten insdide.ripping kittens clotehs off.mari took his time to have a gpood view of his bodie form head to toe.he squeezed kittens cock which caused kitten to squeck and bluch.mari begansucking and licking kittens neck as giving kitten a well handjobkitten moaned louder and louder as the hand thrust sped up,alas tuttereed a moan as he came,the cum shootinb right up at the rug,kittensd legs began shaking and more cum began dripping on the flood,mari grinned at teh weakling and carried bridal style kitten to the bed room\\.he threqw him in the king sized bed which causeds kittemn to scream.mari walked towards kitten and held kittens legs,spreading them forcefullt releaing his cum tripping juicy penis.mari held kittenns penis with his right hand and shoved the right inex finger inside kittens foreskin'cricring aroud to maske sure he gets all the dick cheese on his sole finge r.during this sesion kittemn uncontrollably moaned loudly,kittens cock twotchling like life depended on it. as mari finally got dick cheese out of his foreskin ala came again, mari chuckeeld at the sudden release 

-two alredy?i havent gotten one yet you perv! 

with that said mari gave alasco's thigh a nice smack,givng it a red hand print.alascos erection got harder from the spank.mari gripped kittens hips and pulled kitten closer,he began kissing and nipping kittnes thighs to tease kitten. but sincxe alasco was so semnsetive and a gamer virgun kitten was very close once agaim.mari notices the twiching getting faster so he got up to the bed,pinching alascos chin forcing kittemn to look at him while mari criocles the tip around

-i fyou cum once again daddy'll have topunish you~

ala nods and tries to hold it,clenching his eyes close helped until mari shoved his huge junkie isndie kittemns smelly butthole"GAAHHH" alasc screamt as the huge wood entered kitten.alascohugged mari as he thrusted insid ekitten,digging kittnes nails deep indo his back. mari pushed aslsasoc in his back to let kitten relax more.hgivngkittens cheek a rough slap.befrpoe kitten could shred a tear, mari shot a ton laod inside him.

-i-im so full~

kitten patted kittens stomach as mari pushed his junk out and adding a anal plug so that none of the babies would slip.

the two watched star wars while eating fish n chips the end of part 1


	2. birth

alasco groaned and moaned in pain while laying in bed,kittens stomach was in pain.no,kitten wasn't having dairrhea,kitten was havign a baby.kitten was taking fast breathes as teh baby kicked the belly ,kittens feet sweating and swelling begging for a massaeg.

-i'm cumming bae!!!

mari rand upstairs with his ben and jerry with a spoon shoved in the ice cream.mari apologised for raping alasco and began feding him.alasco whined about the ice cream being too cold so kitten cried,mari put the ice cream in the drawer to let it melt and he hugged alasco,shushing him and playing with kittens hand hair while leting kitten rest kittens head oon his chest.

you want a fuut run my dear?

alasco nodded and mari went down to kittens feet.he kissed the big toes sudectevly while rubbign the two shaftes up and down,and then roughly pushed teh kucnkles in to cure the knot.teh feeties wer so puffy,wet and red that it....kinda began turing mari on,since since ther wer in a 69 pose asclo face was samshed faced to maris cock.asclo cries and the began sucking and kissing the bulge.the snot running down kittens nose.mari bit his lips and shoved alscos feets deepthroat.

mari!!!!MARI!!!

alsco screams pushing mari out of kitten,taking kittens pants of and feelign kittenselfs penis twitch like it was about t explode,acslo sceamed in agony as bump was exiting.acslo screamd in pain as a fetus slipped out,ripping kittens urethra and phimosis foresin,blood gushed out as aslcco cried

ah

mari bit the unelacol cord out and pulled the rest of the band out of kittens oeonsi. amri held the baby and looked at it

i'm a father

lets name her/him/kitten shishet!

ok

asclo got a warm smile as kitetn took out the anal plug out, a load od diarrhea gashign out and gave it to the baby to suckle it as it was a pacifre

teh end


End file.
